Didn't Think THAT Was Possible
by JonnyStarwind
Summary: In honor of the Captain's birthday yes I know it's a little late , I bring you a little LuVi with a dash of RoZo. Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff as it is both humorous and Awwwwww-worthy over the innocence that is Luffy. R&R please.


**Didn't Think THAT Was Possible**

As the crew sailed towards their latest destination, the usual was happening across the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was lifting weights in the crow's nest, even though Chopper had told him time and time again to take it easy since their escapades at Thriller Bark. The doctor in question was in his office working on more medicines and making more rumble balls. Franky was in the docking system stations, making improvements where necessary, which to him is everywhere. Usopp and Brook were up on deck, fishing for more future meals. Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing some snacks for Nami and Robin as well as the crew's lunch. Robin and Nami were down in the aquarium room when their captain Luffy came in. He had a look as though he was lost and didn't know where to go. The women had never seen this type of look on their captain's face before.

"_**What is it, Sencho-san?"**_ asked the archaeologist as she took a sip of her coffee.

The captain's gaze shifted from the two ladies down to the floor. **"Ummm... I don't know what to say to Vivi about how I ..."** he muttered as he began to shake his head at the idea of talking. **"This was a bad idea, nevermind."** he said as he began started to slightly back out of the room and reach for the door.

"**What did you say Luffy?"** asked the navigator as she strained to hear what Luffy said.

Robin noticed him reaching back at the door. Using her powers, she created an arm to close the door, causing the captain to stop in his tracks. _**"You were saying, Sencho-san?"**_ said the raven-haired woman as her usual smile went across her lips.

Luffy, now trapped and nothing else to do, let out a sigh as he began to speak. **"How do I tell a girl that I like her more than a friend?"** he said, trying to be as blunt as possible and get it over with. A tinge of red went across his cheeks, showing that however blunt he said it couldn't hide the fact that it was embarrassing to reveal himself this way.

Robin's eyebrow peaked as Nami was left dumbfounded. **"Wha-wha-what?!"** said Nami as Robin began to chuckle.

"_**You don't have to worry, Kokaishi-san. I believe he is referring to a certain desert-dweller, right?"**_ said Robin as Luffy gulped, signifying that the older woman was right.

Nami was shocked by this information overload. **"Is that true, Luffy?"** she asked as Luffy nodded in response. **"Why didn't you ask any of the others?"** she inquired.

Luffy took in a breath as he began to speak. **"Sanji would kill me once he found out who it was, Chopper is too young, Brook is dead, Franky cares only about ships, Usopp lies too much, and Zoro is about as emotional as a dead fish when it comes to women."** he said without a shift in his voice at all. Robin smirked a little at his last statement, as she knows more about Zoro's emotions towards women, especially her.

"**Well, Luffy. I say just be honest about how you feel."** said the orange-haired girl as she began to smile at this new perspective of Luffy.

Luffy looked up with an adamant look. **"Okay then. I'll ask her to come out and marry me now."** he said as Nami sent him flying into the wall with a punch.

"**YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!!!"** she yelled as Robin started to laugh.

"_**I agree Sencho-san. Admit that you are interested in her first and take it from there. Wouldn't you agree?"**_ she said as Luffy picked himself up after Nami's attack.

He gave his trademark grin as he dusted himself off. **"Sounds good to me."** he said as the door opened up, revealing Sanji bringing in two fruit parfaits for the women.

"What sounds good Luffy?" asked the chef as he handed the ladies their treats.

Robin and Nami gave each other a glance of knowing what was about to happen. **"Me telling Vivi that I love her."** said the captain with a big grin, which he followed with **"Oh crap!"** as he covered his mouth. Nami sighed as she placed her face in the palm of her hand and Robin began to chuckle.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DEAR VIVI-SWAN YOU SHITTY RUBBER BASTARD?!?!" said the chef as Luffy ran out of the room with Sanji in angered pursuit.

"_**Well, they say love hurts."**_ said Robin as she began to take a bite of her parfait.


End file.
